


Miss Misery

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Evil Lana, F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Everyone leaves her.





	Miss Misery

**Author's Note:**

> October 22 2003

She can't believe the words when they fly out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, Lana, but I just can't be the guy you need.

It isn't fair. She's spent all summer worrying about him, planning what she'll say.

"I forgive you, Clark. You're a good person. You just weren't yourself." She imagined his shy, sheepish smile. The way he'd look through his lashes at her, lick his lips. She imagined how grateful he would be, finding her still waiting,

When she sees him rush into Lex's arms, she finally understands. Her only solace is knowing Chloe won't get him either.


End file.
